wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnica Baskerville’ów/13
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII. Zastawianie sieci. Sir Henryk był bardziej rad, niż zdziwiony widokiem Holmesa; spodziewał się bowiem, że ostatnie wypadki skłonią go do przybycia. Nie mógł jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego mój przyjaciel nie wziął z sobą żadnych bagażów. Zaopatrzyliśmy go we wszystko, czego potrzebował, a następnie, przy sutej wieczerzy, opowiedzieliśmy baronetowi naszą przygodę, z opuszczeniem pewnych szczegółów. Ale wpierw czekał mnie przykry obowiązek uwiadomienia Barrymorów o śmierci Seldona. Dla męża było to poniekąd dobrą nowiną, ale żona na tę wieść rozpłakała się rzewnie. W oczach wszystkich ów zbrodniarz był potworem i wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa; ona widziała w nim zawsze chłopaka z jasnymi kędziorami, którego nosiła na ręku i kochała, jak własne dziecko. Niema tak złego mężczyzny, po którymby nie płakała kobieta... — Po wyjściu Watsona — mówił baronet — snułem się z kąta w kąt, wierny mojej obietnicy: nie zapuszczania się samemu na bagno po zachodzie słońca. Teraz jednak żałuję, że nie przyjąłem zaprosin Stapletona, który do mnie pisał nad wieczorem. Gdybym był poszedł, spędziłbym wieczór weselej. — Nie wątpię o tem — rzekł Holmes. — Ale, prawda, zapomniałem panu powiedzieć, żeśmy go już opłakali. Byliśmy pewni, że to pan umarł. Sir Henryk spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Ten biedak był ubrany od stóp do głowy w pańską odzież. Obawiam się, że Barrymore, który mu jej dostarczył, będzie miał zatarg z policyą... — Wątpię. Nie było żadnych znaków. — To szczęśliwie dla niego, a nawet i dla nas, gdyż i pan nie jest bez zarzutu w tej sprawie. Pociąganoby pana do odpowiedzialności za to, że, znając kryjówkę zbiegłego więźnia, nie uwiadomiłeś o niej policyi... Jako sumienny detektyw, powinienbym nawet aresztować pana i całą służbę pałacową... — Zanim pan spełni ten obowiązek — mówił baronet żartobliwie — może się dowiem, jak stoi nasza sprawa? Czyś pan jej zawiłości rozplątał? My z Watsonem tyle wiemy dziś, co na początku. — Mam nadzieję, że zdołam wyświetlić tajemnicę. Sprawa istotnie bardzo skomplikowana, dużo w niej punktów ciemnych, ale spodziewam się rzucić na nie światło. — My tutaj z Watsonem stwierdziliśmy tylko jeden fakt: szczekanie psa na bagnie. Słyszeliśmy je wyraźnie, więc to nie legenda ani przesądy. Gdybyś pan zdołał schwytać tego psa, byłbyś najpierwszym detektywem na świecie. — Mam nadzieję, że go schwytam i nałożę mu kaganiec, ale potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy. — Rozporządzaj pan mną do woli. Zrobię, co pan zechcesz. — A więc poproszę pana, abyś słuchał mnie ślepo. — I owszem. — Jeżeli pan zastosujesz się do moich wskazówek i poleceń, nie pytając o ich przyczynę, to uda mi się może rozwikłać tajemnicę. Nie wątpię... Urwał nagle i zapatrzył się w jeden punkt nad moją głową. Światło padało na jego twarz nieruchomą, jakby wykutą z kamienia. — Co pan tam widzisz? — zawołał sir Henryk. Patrząc na Sherlocka, spostrzegłem, że tłumi wewnętrzne wzburzenie. Rysy jego były chłodne, jak zwykle, w oczach jednak płonął dziwny ogień. — To był zachwyt znawcy... — rzekł po chwili, wskazując rząd portretów, wiszących na przeciwległej ścianie. — Watson nie wierzy mojemu znawstwu, ale to przez zazdrość, gdyż nasze poglądy na sztukę są niezgodne. Według mnie, ta galerya portretów jest wspaniała. — Miło mi to słyszeć — odrzekł sir Henryk, patrząc na mego przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem. — Na malarstwie nie znam się: wolę ładnego konia, niż cenny obraz. Nie sądziłem, że pan masz czas oddawać się takim zamiłowaniom... — Nie mogę być obojętny na arcydzieła, gdy je mam przed oczyma — odparł Holmes. — Mógłbym się założyć, że ta dama w niebieskiej atłasowej sukni i ten sędziwy mąż w peruce, wyszli z pod pędzla Reynoldsa. Wszak to wszystko portrety rodzinne? — Tak, wszystkie. — Czy pan zna imiona i daty? — Barrymore próbował wtajemniczyć mnie w rodowody i zdaje mi się, żem zapamiętał jego wykład. — Któż jest ów gentleman z teleskopem w ręku? — To admirał Baskerville; służył w Indyach Zachodnich pod Rodneyem. A ten w niebieskim fraku, to sir William Baskerville, który był przewodniczącym w izbie gmin za czasów Pitta. — A ów jeździec, naprzeciwko mnie, w aksamitnym spencerze? — O! ten wart, aby o nim powiedzieć słów parę. On jest sprawcą nieszczęść naszej rodziny. To właśnie krwawy Hugon, który wypuścił sforę psów na tę nieszczęśliwą dziewczynę... Spojrzałem na portret z wielkiem zaciekawieniem. — Nigdybym się nie domyślił, że to on — rzekł Holmes. — Twarz łagodna, spokojna, tylko w oczach... płomienie. Wyobrażałem go sobie tęższym i groźniejszym. — Niema wątpliwości, że to on. Na odwrotnej stronie płótna jest imię i data — rok 1647. Mój przyjaciel umilkł, ale nie odrywał oczu od portretu. Dopiero po naszem rozejściu się na spoczynek dowiedziałem się, dlaczego to płótno budzi w nim tak żywe zaciekawienie. Zaprowadził mnie znowu do jadalni ze świecą w ręku i przysunął ją do portretu. — Co cię uderza? — zapytał. Ogarnąłem wzrokiem duży kapelusz z piórami, złociste loki i koronkowy kołnierz; wpatrywałem się w rysy chłodne, surowe. Nie było w nich namiętności, lecz niezłomna, okrutna wola; tryskała ona z oczu stalowych, zdradzały ją usta wązkie, zaciśnięte. — Czy ten portret przypomina ci kogo ze znajomych? — pytał Holmes. — Z dolnej części twarzy trochę podobny do sir Henryka. — Istotnie. Ale poczekaj. Wskoczył na krzesło, i trzymając świecę w lewej ręce, prawą osłonił szeroki kapelusz i włosy. — Chryste Panie! — zawołałem. Z ram obrazu wyłoniła się twarz Stapletona... — Ha! spostrzegłeś wreszcie! — rzekł Holmes. — Moje oczy są przyzwyczajone do badania samych twarzy, bez akcesoryj toaletowych. Pierwszą zaletą detektywa jest poznawać ludzi pod przebraniem. — Ależ to nadzwyczajne! — mówiłem, nie mogąc ochłonąć z podziwu. — Ten obraz mógłby być jego portretem! — Tak, to fizyczny dowód atawizmu i moralnego podobieństwa. Studya nad portretami rodzinnymi mogą nas przejąć wiarą w wędrówkę dusz. Ten człowiek jest z rodu Baskervillów, to nie ulega wątpliwości. — I dlatego dybie na sukcesyę... — Naturalnie. Portret wypełnił lukę w moich poszukiwaniach. Trzymamy go. Watson! gotów jestem założyć się, że jutro wpadnie w moje sieci, tak, jak motyle, za którymi sam się ugania. Wezmę go na szpilkę i dołączę do mojej kolekcyi zbrodniarzy. Wybuchnął śmiechem, co mu się rzadko zdarzało. Nazajutrz wstałem bardzo wcześnie, ale Holmes już mnie wyprzedził. Był ubrany do wyjścia. — Mamy cały dzień swobodny — mówił, zacierając ręce z radości. — Sieci już zastawione, brakuje tylko motyla. — Czy już wychodziłeś? — Wysłałem do Princetown wiadomość o śmierci Seldona. Mam nadzieję, że nikt z was nie będzie niepokojony w tej sprawie. Porozumiałem się już także z wiernym Cartwrightem; krążył około mojej nory, jak pies nad grobem swego pana. Musiałem go uspokoić że jestem zdrów i cały. — Cóż dalej? — Przywitamy sir Henryka. Ha! oto i on! — Dzień dobry, Holmes — rzekł baronet, wchodząc do jadalni. — Wyglądasz na dowódcę, naradzającego się z szefem swego sztabu przed bitwą. — Bo też tak jest. Watson otrzymuje rozkazy. — I ja gotów jestem ich wysłuchać. — Wszak Stapleton zaprosił pana dzisiaj na obiad? — Spodziewam się, że i panowie pójdziecie ze mną. Oni są bardzo gościnni i ręczę, że przyjmą was z otwartemi rękoma. — Obaj z Watsonem musimy jechać do Londynu. — Do Londynu? — Tak; nasza obecność jest potrzebniejsza tam, niż tutaj. — Miałem nadzieję — oświadczył baronet — że nie opuścicie mnie, dopóki ta sprawa się nie wyświetli. Co ja tu będę robił sam na tem pustkowiu? — Kochany panie, musisz zaufać mi ślepo i zrobić to, co powiem. Oświadczysz pan Stapletonom, że mieliśmy wielką ochotę panu towarzyszyć, lecz że ważne interesy powołały nas do Londynu. Spodziewamy się wrócić niebawem. Czy pan zechce powtórzyć im to dosłownie? — Jeżeli panu na tem zależy. Widziałem, że baronet jest niezadowolony z naszego wyjazdu i że ma do nas żal, iż go opuszczamy. — Kiedy chcecie jechać? — spytał chłodno. — Zaraz po pierwszem śniadaniu. Wstąpimy do Coombe-Tracey. Watson pozostawia tutaj kuferek, jako dowód, że wróci niebawem. Napisz kilka słów do Stapletona, przepraszając go, że nie możesz korzystać z jego zaprosin. — Mam ochotę jechać z wami — rzekł baronet. — Co mnie tu wiąże? — Dałeś mi pan słowo, że zastosujesz się do moich poleceń, a ja powiadam panu, abyś został. — Ha! w takim razie zostanę. — Jeszcze słówko. Do Merripit-House pojedziesz pan amerykanem. Odeślesz zaraz konie i oświadczysz, że zamierzasz powrócić pieszo. — Mam iść przez bagno? — Tak. — Ależ to sprzeciwia się pańskim poprzednim zaleceniom! Ostrzegaliście mnie obaj, abym po zachodzie słońca nie wychodził na bagno, ani na łąkę. — Tym razem możesz pan iść bezpiecznie. Gdybym nie ufał pańskiej odwadze i zimnej krwi, nie dawałbym panu takiej rady. Wierzaj mi pan, że to jest niezbędne. — A więc dobrze. — Ale jeśli panu życie miłe, nie zbaczaj z drogi; musisz iść prosto ścieżką, wiodącą z Merripit-House do Grimpen-Road. — Dobrze, zapamiętam. — Chciałbym wyruszyć stąd zaraz po śniadaniu aby stanąć w Londynie przed wieczorem. Byłem zdziwiony takim programem; choć poprzedniego dnia Holmes wspominał Stapletonowi, że jedzie nazajutrz do miasta, nie sądziłem jednak, że mnie zabierze ze sobą i nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego w najważniejszej chwili schodzi ze stanowiska. Milczałem wszelako, wiedząc, że trzeba go słuchać biernie. Pożegnaliśmy naszego przyjaciela i w parę godzin potem byliśmy na dworcu w Coombe-Tracey. Konie zostały odesłane do domu. Na platformie stał niewielki chłopczyna. — Co pan rozkaże? — zapytał Holmesa. — Pojedziesz tym pociągiem do Londynu. Zaraz po przybyciu zatelegrafujesz do sir Henryka Baskerville w mojem imieniu, prosząc go, aby kazał poszukać papierośnicy, którą zostawiłem u niego i odesłał ją na Baker-Street. — Słucham pana. — Zapytaj na stacyi, czy niema listu do mnie. Chłopak wrócił z telegramem, Holmes podał mi go. Przeczytałem, co następuje: „Depesza otrzymana. Przybywam z niepodpisanym rozkazem. Będę o g. 5 m. 40. Lestrade.” — To odpowiedź na mój telegram, wyprawiony dziś rano. Będziemy potrzebowali jego pomocy. Człowiek sprytny i odważny. A teraz, Watson, sądzę, że nic nam nie pozostaje, jak odwiedzić twoją znajomą, panią Laurę Lyons. Zaczynałem pojmować plan kampanii. Holmes za pośrednictwem baroneta chciał przekonać Stapletonów, żeśmy wyjechali istotnie, a my tymczasem zjawimy się w chwili grożącego niebezpieczeństwa. Ów telegram z Londynu, o którym sir Henryk wspomni zapewne, rozwieje podejrzenia naturalisty. Sieci były już zastawione. Pani Laura Lyons znajdowała się w swojem biurze. Sherlock Holmes przystąpił do rzeczy wprost ze szczerością, która ją wprowadziła w kłopot. — Badam okoliczności, towarzyszące śmierci sir Karola Baskerville — oświadczył. — Mój przyjaciel, doktor Watson, uwiadomił mnie o treści swojej rozmowy z panią, wiem także to, coś pani zamilczała... — Cóżem zamilczała? — Wyznałaś pani, że sir Karol na jej prośbę miał znajdować się o dziesiątej przy furtce — wiemy, że o tej godzinie śmierć go spotkała. Nie wyjaśniłaś pani: jaki stosunek zachodzi pomiędzy tymi dwoma faktami. — Nie są w żadnym stosunku do siebie. — Byłby to dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Sądzę jednak, że zdołamy wykazać związek pomiędzy jednym faktem a drugim. Chcę być z panią zupełnie szczerym. Poczytujemy ten „wypadek” za morderstwo; podejrzanym jest nietylko przyjaciel pani, mr. Stapleton, lecz i jego żona... Mrs. Lyons zerwała się na równe nogi. — Jego żona?... — krzyknęła. — Tak. Rzecz wyszła na jaw. Osoba, która dotychczas uchodziła za jego siostrę, jest właściwie jego żoną... Pani Lyons usiadła znowu, jej palce ściskały poręcz fotela z taką siłą, że aż paznogcie zbielały. — Jego żona! — szeptała. — Jego żona! Więc on jest żonaty!... Sherlock Holmes rozłożył ręce, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć, że niema na to rady. — Chcę mieć dowód. Jeśli pan potrafisz stwierdzić te słowa faktami... — Nie dokończyła, głos zamarł w jej piersi. — Przybyłem, uzbrojony w dowody, wiedząc, że ich pani zażąda — oświadczył Holmes, wyjmując paczkę papierów z kieszeni. — Oto fotografia małżonków, zdjęta przed kilku laty w York. Zapisani są w księgach zakładu fotograficznego jako „państwo Vandeleur”, ale łatwo poznać i ją, i jego. Dalej — trzy rysopisy małżonków Vandeleur; mąż w owym czasie był kierownikiem szkoły prywatnej w St-Oliver. Rysopisy zostały nadesłane przez osoby wiarogodne. Odczytaj je pani, a przekonasz się, czy odpowiadają wyglądowi pana Stapleton i jego domniemanej siostry. Przebiegła okiem listy i pogrążyła się w milczeniu. Skostniała jakby z bólu. — Panie Holmes — rzekła wreszcie — ten człowiek obiecywał, że mnie poślubi, jeśli uzyskam rozwód. Okłamał mnie, zdradził. Wyobrażałam sobie, że on działa dla mnie — teraz widzę, że byłam tylko narzędziem w jego ręku. Nie potrzebuję dochowywać mu tajemnicy, skoro on nie dochował mi wiary!... Nie myślę go osłaniać przed skutkami jego niecnych czynów. Pytaj mnie pan, o co tylko chcesz — nic nie zataję. Przysięgam panu, iż pisząc ten list, nie wiedziałam, że narażam na niebezpieczeństwo sir Karola, który był dla mnie lepszym od rodzonego ojca. — Wierzę pani święcie — odparł Sherlock Holmes. — Opowiadanie byłoby dla pani bardzo przykrem, więc może lepiej ja powiem, jak się rzeczy miały, a pani będzie prostowała niedokładności lub omyłki. Wszak Stapleton radził pani napisać ten list? — Podyktował mi go. — Przypuszczam, że skłonił panią, dowodząc, że sir Karol chętnie poniesie wydatki na rozwód. — Nieinaczej. — A gdy pani list posłałaś, odradził jej przybyć na miejsce umówione. — Mówił, że mu ambicya nie pozwala, aby człowiek obcy łożył na taki cel, i że choć sam jest niezamożny, poświęci ostatni grosz na usunięcie przeszkód, zagradzających nam drogę do szczęścia. — A potem wyczytałaś pani wiadomość o śmierci w gazecie miejscowej? — Tak. — Następnie kazał pani przysiądz, że nie wspomnisz nikomu o swym liście do sir Karola? — Mówił, że śmierć jest tajemniczą i że mogliby mnie podejrzewać o zabójstwo. Wystraszył mnie takim argumentem i zmusił do milczenia. — A czy pani miałaś jakie wątpliwości? Milczała długo, wreszcie rzekła: — Być może, bo go znam. Ale gdyby dochował mi wiary, nie zdradziłabym go nigdy. — Bądź co bądź, wyszłaś pani z tej sprawy obronną ręką — przekładał jej Holmes. — Miałaś go pani w swej mocy, a jednak żyjesz. A teraz pożegnamy panią. Dowidzenia niebawem! — Nasza sprawa zaczyna się zaokrąglać — mówił Holmes, gdy w parę minut potem staliśmy na dworcu, oczekując londyńskiego pociągu. — Jest to najdziwniejsza zbrodnia, jaka się zdarzyła w naszem stuleciu. Badacze kryminologii pamiętają podobny wypadek w roku 1866 w Grodnie, a drugi w północnej Karolinie w roku 1878, ale obecny fakt ma swoje odrębności. I teraz nawet, po wykryciu szczegółów, nie wiem jeszcze, w jaki sposób Stapleton przyczynił się do śmierci sir Karola. Mam jednak nadzieję, że to się wyświetli przed północą. Kuryer londyński wbiegł na peron z sykiem i gwizdem. Z wagonu pierwszej klasy wyskoczył mężczyzna krępy, o twarzy wesołej. Powitał Holmesa z takiem uszanowaniem, jak oficer głównodowodzącego armią. — Czy jest co nowego? — spytał. — Zdaje się, że obecna sprawa narobi hałasu — odparł mój przyjaciel, zacierając ręce. — Mamy dwie godziny wolne. Trzeba zjeść obiad i nabrać sił do działania. Po obiedzie przejdziemy się po łące; świeże powietrze wyruguje z twoich płuc nagromadzoną w nich mgłę londyńską. Wszak jesteś tu po raz pierwszy? Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnisz tych odwiedzin...